


Queens of Anything

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuteness overload, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, I am literally unable to write anything but fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latula and Meulin share some time together on a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queens of Anything

Meulin thought the field that she and her girlfriend Latula were relaxing in was something like you'd find in a picture book, and it certainly felt like it.

It was delightfully empty, except for a tree that stood proud and tall about a hundred yards away from the two of them. The gently-swaying grass came up to Meulin's shoulders as she sat cross-legged, and above Latula's head, as it was resting in Meulin's lap as Latula played a video game on her Nintendo DS. 

Meulin hummed to herself as she wove daisies together, making a daisy chain, one hand occasionally feeding Latula a grape from the plastic packaging by Meulin's side, sometimes popping one or two in her own mouth. The two girls enjoyed each other's company in this quiet, secluded picnic. Even though they were preoccupied with their own small activities, they appreciated each other's presence and their shared silence was entirely companionable.

Meulin smiled as she completed her daisy-chain, placing it on Latula's head and stating,

"There! You're the queen now!"

Latula chuckled and shut her DS, sitting up and turning to face Meulin, mirroring her cross-legged position.

"Queen of what, Meulz?" She questioned with a grin, removing her red shades so Meulin could see her eyes.

Ever since Meulin had got hearing-aids, she delighted in being able to hear Latula's voice, and she giggled and shrugged before replying,

"Queen of anything mew want!" 

Latula laughed loudly at her girlfriend's adorable reply and the cat pun she had slipped in, before taking hold of one of Meulin's hands, brushing her lips over the knuckles like Meulin always liked, and a few moments passed before she spoke up again:

"Well I think being the Queen of Anything I Want is pretty heckin' rad! Just one condition.." Latula leaned forward so her arms were on either side of Meulin and she rested on her knees. "That you be Queen with me!"

Meulin grinned and gave Latula a peck on the lips.

"That would be purrfect!"

Latula grinned and chuckled as she leaned in again for a longer kiss with Meulin, one of her hands rising to weave its fingers into Meulin's curly brown hair. The girls shared some long kisses, and Latula pecked her lips a few times, making Meulin giggle. The video game and grapes were now forgotten, and Meulin and Latula focused on each other.

"If we're the Queens of Anything, we need a throne!" Latula stood and looked towards the tree. "I'll race ya!"

Latula got up and, after picking up her DS, sprinted through the grass towards the tree. Meulin ran behind, having picked up the picnic basket they'd brought on their outing.

"No fair, Tula! I don't do all the running-around stuff you do!" Meulin huffed as she reached the tree, where Latula was swinging from a low branch. 

Latula chuckled and walked over to Meulin, picking her up with ease and placing her onto the tree, on a 'platform' where branches joined before climbing up herself and taking her place next to her 'co-ruler'.

Latula leaned the side of her head on top of Meulin's head and took a deep, satisfied breath.

"This is our kingdom," she told Meulin, indicating the open field. "And we rule it all. Also a rad place for a royal wedding, am I right?"

Meulin turned to look at Latula, who was blushing after she had just realised her own words.

"You mean you wanna..? Oh my God Tula!!" Meulin flung her arms around the blushing skater girl, who wrapped her arm around Meulin.

"Well yeah, we've been dating for about a year and have known each other since we were kids so.." Latula smiled. "Whaddya say, Meulz?"

"Of course I'll marry you!!" Meulin near-screamed, turning Latula's face towards her for a lingering kiss.

The wind blew slightly over the fields, making the grass and flowers sway like waves on an ocean. Two queens sat on their tree-throne pressed together in an embrace, watching over their kingdom proudly.

All was silent, and all was well.


End file.
